Pronounced Dead
by BobWhite
Summary: Twins. One is in the Navy, the other is not. What happens when one twin ends up dead the other can't be located? R&R 2 find out more.


**Full Summary:**

She was a twin. Her twin wasn't in the Military. She was. They were identical. Her twin shows up dead and she's missing. Will the NCIS agents figure out what's going on in time to save her?

**Twins:**

Nobody ever thought it was possible, but now that it happened, they don't think that anymore. Twins were a rarity in our family seeing as no one in our family had the twin gene. But when our parents had us, the whole no twin gene changed because now if we had kids, we would have a fifty percent chance of having twins ourselves. But my sister would never have a chance at happiness.

I had gone out to the country on leave to visit our parents because my daughters were staying with them. My sister had stayed behind to watch the apartment we rented together. My husband had divorced me after my second deployment and married a woman who wasn't in the military. He allowed me to keep the kids because according to him, he never wanted to have kids in the first place. My parents took charge of the kids when me and my sister were at work and they liked spending time on the farm.

Who are we you ask? We are the Martinez sisters. I am Jessica Martinez and my sister is Jenna Martinez. My parents thought we should have at least the same first letter for our first names. When we were kids, we use our twin-ness as a way to cheat on tests. If one of us had a subject that the other was either good at or not so good at, we would switch places and take the tests for those subjects. Nobody ever found out and it was fun to talk about when we got older.

Most of the time we took tests by ourselves, but it was fun to sneak behind our teachers backs and make it look as if they were giving the test to the other sister instead of the one cheating. None of our teachers ever found out and it wasn't until we were in college before we told our parents. But that all stopped when we went into college and started our new lives. Jenna was always getting jobs that most people would envy and I, well I joined the Navy because I had always wanted to serve my country. I met my husband when I was on rotation back to the states in DC. He seemed nice and loving at first.

Soon after we got married, I found out that I was pregnant with our first daughter and I got a desk job at the Navy Yard. It was my job to check people on and off the base and I was good at it. Most people around me seemed to know that the only reason I got that job had to do with my marital status or something like that. I never really told anyone that I was pregnant (except my CO) until I started to show. My husband Rick liked the fact that I would be around longer now that I was pregnant. And even after I gave birth, I would still be around since it was mandatory that any female in the military (every branch) got a minimum of six months off work for maternity leave*.

The nine months I was pregnant with Chanelle, my life seemed perfect. I made rank very quickly because I was so good at my job and by the time I gave birth to Chanelle, I had already made Petty Officer 2nd Class. Chanelle was born two weeks premature because she thought it was time for her to be due. Jenna was at both Chanelle's birth as well as the birth of my twin daughters' Annabeth and Keri-Lynn. Rick was happy to have a family, but things got increasingly difficult in our marriage when the twin were two.

I had come back from my third tour of duty to find that Rick had packed all of his belongings and skipped out on us. He'd called Jenna to watch the kids, saying he was headed to his brother's house for the weekend and never came back. Jenna told me she didn't mind, but that it was hard to work around her schedule, since she had just landed a modeling job. That's when I called the lawyers in and drew up papers for the divorce. We hadn't signed a pre-nuptial agreement so that meant I would probably have to give him something.

By this time I was a Petty Officer 1st Class and was making good money. Good thing Rick only took what belonged to him since Jenna had been at the house when he had packed. If she hadn't he probably would have gotten away with more then was him. My lawyers found Rick down in Miami and served him with divorce papers as well as custody papers. The divorce papers said that he wasn't getting anything in the divorce since he was the one that skipped out and that we hadn't been together for ten years when he left. Chanelle was only six and the twins were two.

The reply back was fine and no he didn't want the kids. I took the papers to court and the judge signed the divorce papers and when I showed up at family court and Rick didn't, the judge awarded me full custody and sent a notice to Rick that he had to pay child support. His reply back was that he wasn't paying, but every month, I would get a check in the mail from his check, since the judge ordered that after he refused that his checks were to be garnished and child support was to be taken out.

Now that Chanelle was old enough to babysit and the twins were getting older, I knew that I could go back out on deployments, but that still meant I was a single Navy mother so my CO tended to keep me on shore duty. This day in particular, Chanelle and her sisters were at there grandparents house since it was summer time. They always stayed the summers at there grandparents farm in the country because according to them it was fun. I managed to make it out to the farm in record time since there was barely any traffic on the roads.

None of us were expecting the impossible to happen. None of us were expecting lose one of our own to something so horrible.

*Don't know if true; just know that when any woman gives birth she's given a six week to how many months off to raise the baby.


End file.
